remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dread (planet)
Dread is a rather unpleasant planet which possesses hordes of slavers, wrecks of shrikebats, and the monstrous Chaos. As such, it is also the only planet on which death crystals can be mined. It probably doesn't get much tourism. Fiction ''The Transformers'' cartoon While Optimus Prime and Megatron's crews were taking their stasis lock nap on the Ark, Kup found himself on Dread, being chased by an Ick-Yak. During his misadventure, he was captured by the Orbs to mine death crystals for them. Managing to get away from his work detail, Kup fled into the tunnels, finding a group of imprisoned robot slaves. As he tried to rescue them, the monstrous Chaos appeared. Kup was so frightened he fled, leaving the other robots imprisoned. He was so ashamed he never told anyone about the incident. One hundred thousand years later, after the Autobots reclaimed Cybertron from the Decepticons, the death crystals were discovered by the Decepticons. Galvatron took Astrotrain and the Predacons to build a massive cannon to shoot death crystals at Cybertron, which would destroy the planet. Kup led a group of Autobots to stop them, in the process destroying Chaos and causing his volcano lair to erupt in an explosion that could be seen from orbit. ''Animated'' Dread is Cybertron's nearest neighbor and is within the Hadean System. Its mountains can be seen by telescope from Cybertron's surface and it has a single moon named Westenra. ''Transformers: Universe'' Similar to Animated, Dread is Cybertron's nearest neighbor and the size of Earth and is within the Hadean System in Transformers: Universe. Its mountains can be seen by telescope from Cybertron's surface and it has a single moon named Westenra. While Optimus Prime and Megatron's crews were taking their stasis lock nap on the Ark and the Nemesis, Kup found himself on Dread, being chased by an Ick-Yak. During his misadventure, he was captured by the Orbs to mine death crystals for them. Managing to get away from his work detail, Kup fled into the tunnels, finding a group of imprisoned robot slaves. As he tried to rescue them, the monstrous Chaos appeared. Kup was so frightened he fled, leaving the other robots imprisoned. He was so ashamed he never told anyone about the incident. Three hundred years later, after the Autobots reclaimed Cybertron from the Decepticons, the death crystals were discovered by the Decepticons. Galvatron took Astrotrain and the Predacons to build a massive cannon to shoot death crystals at the core of Cybertron though the Well of All Sparks, which would destroy the planet. Kicker and Ironhide encountered a pair of blue-colored Terrorcons. Kup led a group of Autobots to stop them, in the process destroying Chaos and causing his volcano lair to erupt in an explosion that could be seen from orbit. Notes *Dread must be very close to Cybertron, as Galvatron could see Cybertron through a telescope on Dread. *Thus far, the planet Dread has never claimed to be either the Law or the leader of the Bio-Dread Empire. Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Dread (ドレッド Doreddo) Category:Planets Category:Hadean System